ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Diet Mtn Dew
Lights, camera, acciòn. About Me Nina was born on December 20th, 1999, in the Croatian town of Pula to two doctors from the Croatian town Vukovar and a 9-years-older sister. The family moved to the town Osijek when Nina was a year old, only to move to Zagreb, the capital, when Nina was 2, together with the aunt of Nina's mother, whom they all call grandma. Nina started attending kindergarten at the age of 5 and absolutely hated it. She entered primary school at the age of 6 and absolutely enjoyed it, or at least for a while because fucking bitches appeared in the third grade #9yearoldhoes. Nina finished primary school at the age of 14 #classof2014 and started high school that same year. She's highly interested in languages and her high school is one that is oriented specifically on them. She would like to attend Yale and become an actress after high school. She was 8 years old when her sister moved out and 15 years old when the sister, Irma, moved to Switzerland. Her parents got a divorce the same year. Although she was brought up in a wealthy household, Nina would like to think that she is not spoiled. She owns two cats, a male half-breed named Mirko and a female maine coon named Gita. My Interests When it comes to music, Nina has a very wide taste and likes all kinds of music with the exception of heavy metal. Her favorite styles are pop and country. Her favorite artists (from all genres) include Taylor Swift, Avril Lavigne, Rihanna, Maroon 5, Lana Del Rey, Demi Lovato, Britney Spears, Lea Michele, Michael Jackson, Miley Cyrus and Lady Gaga. One Direction is her guilty pleasure. She prefers older movies from the 60s and the 70s, making Grease and Breakfast at Tiffany's her favorites. She prefers comedy TV shows over drama TV shows, but there are a few drama TV shows that she loves and all are stated in her trivia section. She isn't picky when it comes to food and loves potatoes, Italian food, Mexican food and Chinese food. But mostly potatoes. She isn't big on desserts as she doesn't like cake, but she loves ice cream. She has recently found an interest in beauty pageants and follows Miss Universe avidly. When it comes to sex, Nina calls Justin. Relationships Slut&Hoe · Brina · Nililah · Nannah · Jina · Juna · Kina · Nonika · Shanina · Nean · Tylerina · Lina · Nellie · Nohn · Mina · Nael · Shninrik · Nam · Narah · Bralina · Dustina · Neo Groups The Brunette Squad · The Scissor Sisters · The Croats · The Wiki Skype Group Trivia *She is of Hungarian, Italian and Serbian descent. *She has family in the U.S., Norway, Italy, Australia, and Serbia. *She is fluent in English and German, and can also speak Spanish and Latin. *She wants to learn French, Japanese, Chinese, Russian, and Italian. *Her favorite movies are Grease, Breakfast at Tiffany's, Mean Girls, The Sound of Music ''and ''Love Actually. *She is obsessed with Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, and Divergent. *Her favorite TV shows are Friends, Glee, Pretty Little Liars, Orange Is The New Black, Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp, Full House, Gossip Girl, Dance Moms, Yes Dear and 2 Broke Girls. *She is a Marvel fan #avengersrule. *John is the person who invited her to the wiki. *On the wiki, she used to be shipped with John, Tyler and Sean. *She was born at 11:35 pm; her parents and sister were all born between 8 pm and 12 am also. *She is a cat person, although she loves dogs too, despite what Tyler says. *She's had one boyfriend and two FWBs. Her first boyfriend lived in Pula where Nina summered with her family. They dated when she was 13, during the Summer between 7th and 8th grade. However, Nina never had any feelings for him and they haven't talked since the end of that Summer as Nina's parents sold their beach house that year. She had a small fling with a friend from class, Ivan, during the beginning of 2014. This never grew into an actual relationship though, because she found out he had been talking shit about her to his best friend whom Nina had bad blood with at the time. They are all good friends now, though. She had a fling with another friend from class, Josip, around the end of 8th grade. They never actually dated as they just made out, cuddled and played footsie in class and never talked about making it official and, besides, Nina had no actual feelings for him. They broke it off upon graduating from primary school. *The only two guys besides Ivan who Nina's had deeper feelings for are Ilan and David. Ilan is her confirmation sponsor's brother who she's known since they were babies as her parents and his parents go way back. She never had an opportunity to pursue anything with him though as they don't see each other often. David is in her high school class and a good friend of hers. Back in January, she decided to tell him about her feelings, however, he started dating another girl before she had the chance to. Currently, she doesn't have feelings for anyone. *Out of the three of them, her feelings for David were the strongest. However, despite that, she has never actually been in love. *She has a lot of favorite songs, which include Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute, Blank Space by Taylor Swift, Here's to Us by Halestorm, You And I by One Direction, Night Changes by One Direction, Echo by Jason Walker, Innocence by Avril Lavigne, Chandelier by Sia, If You Say So by Lea Michele, Rude by Magic!, Shower by Becky G and High By The Beach by Lana Del Rey. *Her favorite book is The Help. *Her favorite words are nonchalant, penis and lullaby; her least favorite word is poppy. *Her lucky number is 109; this is the number of the bus she takes to school, the number of her locker, and just generally a number that appears everywhere for her. *Her favorite colors are purple, green, blue and pink; her least favorite color is yellow. *Her favorite food is potatoes. *She does not like cake in any shape or form (except cheesecake). *Really likes milk, mince meat pie and cheesecake. *She has so far been to Serbia, Slovenia, Austria and the U.S. (and kinda the UK but not really, just Heathrow). *Her favorite actors/actresses are Audrey Hepburn, Jennifer Lawrence, Sandra Bullock, Tom Hanks, Jim Carrey and Johnny Depp. *Her first words were "Fuck Slovenia!". *As a child, her cartoon crush was Ulrich from Code Lyoko. *She thanks Deli for helping her with the page. (You're welcome bitch ~Deli) *And she is also a hoe. But we still love her -Alma. *Stated that Shan is her favourite person on the wiki. *She wishes Justin went straight for her. *All of her grandparents are still alive. *She wants three children; two daughters and a son. *She would like to go to Yale and stay in the United States after finishing it. *If she does stay in the States, she'd name her children Phoebe, Blair and Matt. *If she goes back to Croatia, she'd name her children Marta, Daria and Adrian. *She has a fear of birds ever since seeing her dead canary when she was 10. *She absolutely hates bats, especially flying foxes, and considers them to be the worst thing in the world. *Although she isn't very interested in politics, she sides with Bernie Sanders in the 2016 race and identifies as a member of the Green Party. *According to the official Divergent aptitude test, she belongs into Amity. *According to the official Pottermore house quiz, she belongs into Slytherin. *Won the award for Horniest at The Summer Wiki Awards 2015. *She couldn't swallow a pill until she was 15 years old; and even still has troubles with it. *She had been in hospitals more than at home up until the age of 11 due to vesicoureteral reflux; she'd had to have 4 surgeries and her left kidney doesn't work as well as her right one to this day. *Two diseases run in her family; diabetes and depression, both from her dad's side. However, both she and her sister have only had problems with depression that are now, for the most part, cured. *She thinks that social anxiety might have stemmed from her previous depression issues; however, this social anxiety is self-diagnosed so it's not definite that she in fact has it. *She wants a piercing on her bellybutton and would like the words "Lights, camera, acciòn" to be tattooed either on her hip or under her left breast; she would also like to pull an Angelina Jolie and tattoo her children's birthdays on her right shoulder. *Her best friends include Patricia, Karla, Monika, Miriam, Ivan (not the one she "dated"), Petar, Robert, Ivana, Janica, Elli and David. Patricia is her best friend from when they were children, although they sort of drifted after Patricia moved to a different neighborhood. Karla, Monika, Miriam, Ivan and Petar are all from her primary school and she's close with all of them still, though she rarely talks to Petar because they don't have many opportunities to hang out. Robert, Ivana, Janica, Elli and David are all from high school. She and David drifted after he got a girlfriend as Nina liked him at the time and it was awkward for her to hang out with him but they still talk often. *Her current celebrity crush is Max Greenfield. *Is the winner of MAJORITY RULES: SEASON FOUR. *Is an INFP personality type. *Her mother was pregnant with another girl before her or her sister were born; however, the baby died a week prior to her birth due to being choked with the umbilical cord. Wiki Facts *Joined the Wiki: April 13th, 2013 *Promoted to Chat Moderator: June 29th, 2014 Category:Users Category:Chat Moderator Category:Tumblr User Category:Writer Category:Swifties Category:Tributes